The Eternal Taegeuk Saga Part I: Brother's Keeper
by arne0107
Summary: Intro: One third of a three-part time-coinciding story. Upon the conclusion of King of the Iron Fist 6, Hwoarang disappeared. Fearing he fell once again to Devil Jin and with ailing health, Baek Doo San sends his own nephew to investigate.
1. The Blood Talon's Brother

The Eternal Taegeuk Saga

Part 1: The Blood Talon's Brother

Intro: One third of a three-part time-coinciding story. Upon the conclusion of King of the Iron Fist 6, Hwoarang disappeared without a trace. Fearing he fell once again to Devil Jin and with ailing health, Baek Doo San has no choice but to send his second protégé and nephew, Baek Han-Saem to investigate.

Ch 1: Brother

"_We regret to inform you…"_

Baek Han-Saem's hands shook as he read the police report. He was missing. It had been a month since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 had ended. And not a single word from his closest friend- no, brother of sorts, Hwoarang. To make matters worse, Master Baek Doo-San had fallen immediately ill since the report.

_Kidnapped? No. Hwoarang? Not a chance in Hell._

_Murdered? No. Again, not a chance in Hell… unless…_

It was possible.

_Kazama… with that Devil trait… perhaps…_

Deep in thought Han-Saem mindlessly crumpled the report in his hands. In front of him he stared in the mirror covering the wall of his master Baek Doo-San's dojang. Before him stood a well built, traditionally handsome, sculptured man. Slightly shorter than Hwoarang, yet a bit more muscled. The Army cut his hair in a traditional high-and-tight and he kept it that way. Well disciplined to begin with, the Army only reinforced his natural personality. Behind his reflection he watched in quiet reminiscence two teenagers sparring. One with long, highlighted hair sporting a headband throwing wild kicks and combinations while the other held sturdy ground, showing a much more tactical approach with well-placed counterattacks.

_We were young then. So much has changed… but then again, it hasn't._

Han-Saem and Hwoarang. Polar opposites. Yet the closest of friends made brothers by the fire forged in Baek Doo-San's dojang. Hwoarang, the rebel bad-boy. Han-Saem the honorable disciple. While Hwoarang grew up on the street and begged Baek Doo-San to be trained, Han-Saem was born the nephew of Baek and bred into the art of his Uncle's style. Nearing adulthood, Hwoarang led his gang hustling people while Han-Saem maintained his straight A's in high school. And finally most recently, Hwoarang was drafted into the Army while Han-Saem volunteered, even becoming an officer due to his natural military aptitude as well as his uncle's notoriety. Even Baek Doo-San had opposite things to lecture them on.

"Hwoarang! You are far too aggressive and reckless! You lack defense as well as discipline!"

"Han-Saem! You rely far too much on the enemy's weakness! Attack! Bring the fight to the opponent!"

They both replied the same, however, "Yes, Sabumnim!"

*_COUGH COUGH*_

In an instant, Han-Saem was wakened from his moment of reminiscence. Beyond the training area in the master's corridor his uncle continued to cough. His health was failing and Han-Saem knew and accepted his beloved uncle and master may very well die soon. He concealed his aching heart however with a careful mask. Cold-hearted as it may seem, he knew it was something his uncle prided in his closest nephew.

"Han-Saem…" his uncle called with straining effort. A chill ran down Han-Saem's spine. His uncle never sounded as urgent and desperate as he did now.


	2. Taegeuk

Ch 2: Taegeuk

Bowing with a deep respect as he always had in his entire lifetime, Han-Saem entered Master Baek's den.

"Yes, sabumnim?" Holding his unwavering mask of discipline, Han-Saem felt sorrow wash over him. Master Baek, 45 years of age, looked as if he were thirty years older… and dying as he lay on the traditional Korean floor bed.

Master Baek turned his head to look at Han-Saem. Wisdom, experience and sadness filled his eyes. For a moment, neither spoke.

"The Taegeuk…" Master Baek motioned weakly with a frail hand to the red and blue intertwined energies at the center of the Korean flag hanging on the master's wall. Han-Saem looked for but a moment before responding.

"The symbiotic essences which represent the necessary eternal struggle between heaven and earth, light and darkness, positive and negative, sabumnim," they were words Han-Saem had recited hundreds of times under his uncle's tutelage.

"Yes. But do you understand how the taegeuk correlates in your own life?"

"… I don't understand what you mean sabumnim…" Han-Saem's mask of emotionless discipline broke for but a single moment.

"When you do understand… you will truly master not only the art of tae kwon do, but you will begin your tenure of mastering life itself." Master Baek's weak eyes turned to stone as he bestowed the lesson to his apprentice. "This is my last lesson for you."

"Sabumnim…" Han-Saem became visually upset at his master's mystic and seemingly departing words. "If this is your legacy in which you request to leave behind I understand… but yet there is much you still have not taught me." Han-Saem realized the urgency in his own voice.

"Nonsense."

"Sabumnim, I…"

"Your spiritual strength is beyond capable of mastering any technique. You are far past any wisdom and way of life lessons I can give. The only thing left for you and Hwoarang is to realize and become what the taegeuk represents." Master Baek continued to lecture, using his deep strength to speak like the master he was.

"Just look at yourself and Hwoarang. Hwoarang represents the heaven: Wild, uncontrollable, free. You represent the Earth: Disciplined, rooted, immovable. This is not my legacy, my student… this is merely my final lesson to you and Hwoarang. If I am to have a last request…" Baek suddenly stirred in pain.

"Yes, sabumnim?" Han-Saem held back from showing weakness as his master's failing health silently killed him inside.

"Live your eternal energy. Find your symbiote. Find Hwoarang. Bring him home." A tear dropped from master Baek's face. The first Han-Saem had ever seen.

Han-Saem bowed as deep as he ever had.

"Yes, sabumnim!"


	3. The Airplane and the Englishman

Disclaimer: Like everyone else who writes fan fiction: I don't own Tekken. Duh.

For you readers: The intro chapters were yes, relatively short. Enjoy this one, it's a big longer. And by "a bit" I mean "A LOT."

Ch 3: The Airplane and the Englishman

Han-Saem eased slowly into the airplane seat and marveled in its comfort. Most would call him crazy for thinking an airplane seat, one in coach for that matter, was comfortable. But then again, most people haven't experienced a ride in a C-130 or worse even, the ninety-degree angle mesh seats of a Chinook helicopter. There were certain aspects of Army life Han-Saem missed. C-130's and Chinooks were NOT on that list. The thought alone made Han-Saem break a slight lop-sided grin. Half-attentive, Han-Saem heard the flight attendants begin their pre-flight routine.

"… _we are currently scheduled to leave Incheon International at 9:05AM and will be landing at Tokyo Narita…"_

_Wow…_

Han-Saem found himself drifting into a meditative-like daze

_Army… mesh seats… Hwoarang wasn't such a bad troop himself… just not exactly… of the military mold…_

***

"Sir! All guns are laid on target and ready to fire for effect!" the computer system's operator turned to First Lieutenant Baek Han-Saem, South Korean Field Artillery Officer. Without hesitation Han-Saem took and activated the radio handset.

_*TSHHH BEEP!* _The radio sprang to life making the familiar sound of opening it's airwaves.

"BATTERY… STAND-BYYY… FIRE!"

_BANG! BA-BANG-BANG-BANG! BANG! BA-BANG!_

All eight M109A6 Paladin Artillery cannons roared. Han-Saem started his stop watch.

_Time of flight… 31 seconds… 25 seconds to impact… 20..._

Time seemed to freeze as Han-Saem eerily realized not a single one of his soldiers moved or made a sound as they anticipated the impact. Nothing scared Han-Saem, but now he realized how anxious and worried he was as his stomach tied into a taut knot.

* * *

Han-Saem held his breath.

_Come on… come on… _

_BEEP!_

The radio air-waves opened.

"_Falcon One-Seven this is Talon Three-Six. End of mission. One enemy machine gun bunker destroyed, estimate four casualties, over."_

The entire crew burst into cheer. Han-Saem only closed his eyes and exhaled. It was his live fire mission against an actual enemy, and what a first mission for a young officer it was. Supporting regular infantry units was one thing, but supporting special forces? Now that was something else.

"Talon Three-Six this is Falcon One-Seven, I confirm End of Mission. Estimated four casualties out." Han-Saem maintained his composure. It was necessary as an officer.

"_Falcon One-Seven, switch over to the internal net."_

Han-Saem immediately picked up his private radio hand-set.

"You okay?"

"_Of course! Why the Hell wouldn't I be?"_

"Just making sure. Be careful out there."

"_Yeah, yeah… just wanted to say, great shooting… hey! When we leave this God forsaken desert you owe me a match!"_

"Just like old times?"

"_Yeah except this time, I'm going to drop you like a bad habit and expose you as the bitch you are!"_

"Watch your mouth when you're speaking to an officer." Han-Saem grinned.

"_HAHA! Roger sir… now go fuck yourself! Three-Six OUT!" _Han-Saem didn't have to see his brother Hwoarang to know he was smiling, nor did Hwoarang have to see Han-Saem to know the same.

The computer operator turned to him once more.

"Sir?" his voiced seemed to echo.

_Sir… sir… sir…_

***

"Sir? Would you like a drink?"

Han-Saem looked up to see the flight attendant leaning over. She was obviously fairly reluctant to ask. Han-Saem probably looked asleep.

"A water will do, thank you."

A bit weary from his sudden wave of flashback and reminiscence, Han-Saem took a moment to re-collect his surroundings.

_Airplane… clouds… flight attendant… glass of water… a rather oddly dressed man sitting next to me…_

The water was cold and refreshing as Han-Saem felt the ice cold water wash down to his stomach and it made him fully alert.

"Never could really sleep on these bloody buckets of bolts." the oddly dressed Englishman muttered half to himself and half to Han-Saem. "Always a bit too tipsy… used to get me real soppy."

The Englishman chuckled to himself and extended a hand.

"Name's Fox, Steve Fox."

"I guess I've just had a ride or two… Baek Han-Saem…" Han-Saem shook Fox's hand.

"Right-O, suppose that puts you in a choice spot eh?" Fox grinned.

"I would suppose so," Han-Saem nodded in agreement. "So, Mr. Fox, what business do you have in Japan?"

The question seemed to spark the Englishman, raising a grin from one side of his mouth. Steve Fox's eyes seemed to gleam with a certain pride Han-Saem immediately identified with. Han-Saem's feeling was confirmed as Fox raised a fist between himself and Han-Saem.

"Boxing," Steve replied, still grinning. "World circuit. I fight with the best and I beat the best." Fox gave a nod.

"Ah… I believe the name is ringing a bell now that you mention it…" Han-Saem returned the nod.

"Right-O chap… World Champion, International Circuit Champ, five time All-Euro Tournament Champ and most recently, participant in the King of Iron Fist Tournament."

The title rang into Han-Saem's mind like a gong.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fox… did you just say King of Iron Fist?" Han-Saem's demeanor immediately turned from friendly to business. Dead business.

"That's right… you familiar?" Fox's demeanor began to change as well.

"Perhaps you can help me Mr. Fox… I'm looking for a man… a Korean tae kwon do fighter who recently participated in the tournament you just mentioned." Han-Saem began to dig in his breast pocket for a photo.

"Ay, yeah two in particular I remember… you got a photo I could give a quick deek?" Fox asked inquiringly noticing Han-Saem searching.

"Here…" Han-Saem handed him a photograph. To his surprise Steve's face burst into a grin.

"Of course I remember this bag o' bollocks! Quite a choice fighter if you ask the likes of me… Hope for your own sake you don't plan to throw the ole one-two with him! Real dicey fighter with all his fancy kicks but made some of the best look quite daftie with 'em!" Fox began to laugh.

"No, Mr. Fox, in fact, he is my brother." Han-Saem persisted, maintaining his emotionless expression.

"How rather gaga!" Steve continued to chuckle.

"So, do you know his whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately chap, I left before the tourney ended with my team… last I heard he was advancing to fight that gayarse Jin Kazama before the shite really got messy…" Fox explained.

_So… Hwoarang faced Kazama? No…_

"So Hwoarang faced Kazama you say?" Han-Saem began to fear the worst.

"Unfortunately, no. Well... perhaps it was fortunate all things considering. Real political it was, really. Quite a berky scenario. Your boy was told he was being issued a mandatory withdrawal for reasons unstated. However, all us fighters know it was just so because that bastarding shite Kazuya Mishima organized it that way." Fox rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval.

"When was the last you saw him?" Han-Saem continued to interrogate.

"Well I can't remember exactly… probably at the hotel with a choice sloan… ladies tend to be real potty with him, your boy!" Fox chuckled again. Han-Saem spared a slight grin, he knew it was true. "Ah yes… as I was about to leave for the airport I saw him on his motorcycle looking real aggro… this was obviously after he was withdrawn."

"I see…" Han-Saem's mind began to spin. Hwoarang never fought Jin according to Steve. Unless Hwoarang somehow slipped into the final round without anybody knowing, Han-Saem couldn't possibly formulate how Hwoarang would ever go missing. Knowing the blood hatred between Kazama and the Mishimas, Han-Saem seriously doubted Hwoarang somehow got involved.

"Here chap… I've told you all I can really remember… but try giving this place a good deek," Fox handed Han-Saem a business card. "Last place I knew he stayed during the tournament."

Han-Saem studied the card. He immediately recognized the symbol of Jin Kazama during his reign over the Mishima Zaibatsu.

_Kazama Luxery Hotels and Suites._

"Good bollocks, we're landing already…" Fox said, amazed.

Gazing out the window Han-Saem was shocked to see the ground ascending.

"Well Mr. Fox, I cannot thank you enough." Han-Saem extended a hand.

"Not a problem chap! Best of British to you!" Steve gave a firm shake.

The tires of the plane gave the same reluctant screech as a C-130 as the plane connected with the Earth once more. Only this time, Han-Saem wasn't thinking about how comfortable he was.


	4. Surprise Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken and Tekken definitely does not own me. Bitches.

Ch 4: Surprise Company

One thing Baek Han-Saem prided himself in deeply was his sharp alertness and attention to detail. This included the ability to multi-task. Such simple actions of reading a business card, walking, thinking about his lost brother's whereabouts, carrying a light duffle bag and navigating through Tokyo-Narita Airport would never, ever cause him any trouble. He'd do it flawlessly in his sleep.

"OOMF!" the sound of whatever literally bounced off of Han-Saem's chest projected in sheer surprise. Today was obviously a bad day.

Han-Saem immediately snapped his attention to the heap of a Japanese girl that had just had been introduced to the tile floor, thanks to him.

"Thanks jerk! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" she yelled at him, attracting a few stares. The short Japanese girl glared up at him, creating a fairly ironic mix of innocence and pure rage as the look in her eye meant to fight, yet the very traditional school outfit screamed of fragility.

"I apologize," Han-Saem said softly, face clean of any emotion, though deep down he felt a strange sympathy for the girl who had taken the wrong side of a blunt collision. He extended his hand. "Allow me to help you up."

The girl's blood near visibly boiled at the gesture.

"I can get up myself you twit!" The girl quickly picked herself up in a half lady-like manner, ensuring her thighs stayed tight to avoid any wandering eyes to see the contents of her skirt, yet very tomboyish at the same time. Brushing herself off she realized the details of her fall. Her anger quickly turned to horror, and in an instant, immediately back to rage.

"YOU MORON! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT FOR LUNCH?!" she pointed at the mess of rice, seaweed and various meats and vegetables protruding from a broken lunch container. Han-Saem immediately noticed her hands, equipped with blue grappling gloves, had clenched into shaking fists. "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FOOD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!"

Han-Saem didn't bother assuming a fighting posture, mainly because he didn't have the time and more importantly he wasn't about to fight a girl in a public airport.

_*WHOO-WHOOSH! WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHA-WHOOSH!*_

With nimble dexterity mastered over his years, Han-Saem quickly slipped, leaned through and ducked the flurry of fists emanating from the girl.

_She's rather quick… but she isn't stopping!_

Han-Saem noticed a particular punch coming his way, homing directly for his nose. Judging from her technique and speed, he knew this punch was a deal-breaker, or a nose-breaker to be more specific.

_*WHAP!*_

Han-Saem clenched the incoming fist just strong enough to hold it there. He did not want to hurt the girl, just catch her punch to stop her rather furious outburst. He felt her knuckles pulsing a mere inch from his face. A second later she pulled it away. He let go, perhaps at an ill-time. She stumbled slightly.

_I hope that didn't piss her off more…_

"GRR! Ass hole…!" she growled, still very visibly upset. Han-Saem simply stood his ground and continued to wear his mask devoid of any concern or emotion. "Aren't you gonna fight back?!"

"…no… I have no quarrel with you."

"Why not? Scared, huh?" she taunted as she posed in a rather over-dramatic posture, arm extended, pointing a rather challenging finger.

"Hm," Han-Saem barely snickered, mostly out of amusement and reluctant admiration for the girl's fighting spirit. He had to admit, he found it rather attractive. Not to mention the girl was fairly attractive in her own right.

"Oh, I get it! Can't hit a poor, helpless GIRL, can you? What's the matter? Too cute to hurt?! You think I'm CUTE don't you, you jack ass!" she mocked. She obviously wanted revenge for the spilled sushi.

"…yes." Han-Saem honestly replied. He was surprised to realize he was a bit in awe of the rare energy emanating from the Japanese girl, though he'd die before he'd show it.

"Can't hit a girl when she's asking for a fight even?! You chivalrous BASTARD!" her pointed finger retracted to once again make a fist on the last word.

"…that's not what I meant."

"Well what did you… Oh…" she realized suddenly what he deduced his own words to.

_He thinks I'm cute… oh my god… don't do it… do NOT blush…_

She felt her face begin to flush with warmth.

_Oh no… I am blushing… AND I'M BITING MY LOWER LIP! SHIT!_

She scrambled to recover, immediately folding her arms and pursing her lips. She could still feel a little warmth in her cheeks.

"Well… fine! Just watch where you're going!" she huffed.

_Oh wow. He's not so bad himself… oh God… I'm gonna blush again… leave… leave NOW… _

She turned rather immediately to leave with a sharp about-face.

"Excuse me, miss…" Han-Saem said softly as she turned. She stopped and halfway faced him once more.

"Yeah?" a rather meek response came, hardly the angry girl from just moments ago.

"Perhaps you can help me… I have a business card which has my destination, but I do not know the address or how to reach it…" he extended the card. "Perhaps you can tell me where to start…"

She forced a quick breath, mostly to re-gather herself, but a little to give an annoyed impression. She turned to face him again and took the card. She perked rather sharply, her eyes widening a bit as she read it.

_Kazama Luxury Hotels and Suites_

"Uh… why are you going there?" she asked, legitimately curious now.

"My brother has been missing since last month and someone mentioned it is the last place he had seen him," Han-Saem briefly explained. The girl squinted slightly, thinking hard.

"Was he… a fighter by chance?" she looked directly into his eyes. Han-Saem's mind grew sharp at the question.

_Maybe she knows something…?_

"Yes, actually… he was a participant in the King of Iron Fist Tournament," Han-Saem was reluctant to explain the details, but was growing ever more interested of how much she knew. "This is him," he handed her the photo.

"Oh… oh my…" she muttered.

"You know him?"

"Yeah… Hwoarang, right?" she bounced her finger up and down pointing at the picture. "His room was across from mine during the tournament… oh no! You said he's MISSING?!" she suddenly grew urgent.

"Yes… so you do know him… were you friends or something?" Han-Saem allowed his face to show a shade of concern.

"Well… kinda…" she shrugged. "I didn't know him well by any means but we talked a bit… I guess we kinda hit it off… in a friendly manner… same uh… attitudes and all I suppose?"

"I see," Han-Saem nodded. "Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Tell you? Screw it, I'll TAKE you there!" she immediately began to make her way, very much to Han-Saem's surprise as he quickly jogged up to catch her.

"Thanks, but uh… that isn't necessary… I can find it if you just tell me," Han-Saem called softly after her.

"Oh geez, don't get all alpha male 'I can find it myself' with me!" she rolled her eyes. "Plus, I got a bone to pick with the former owner and I gotta find him yet. Maybe someone can tell me where he is."

Han-Saem sighed quietly.

_I suppose it doesn't hurt…_

He caught up and walked next to her nearly in stride.

"So," Han-Saem broke a moment of silence. "To whom do I owe my gratitude?"

"Name's Asuka… Asuka Kazama… and yours?" she turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

_Kazama… hmm… I wonder if she's related…_

"My name is Baek Han-Saem… and it is a pleasure to meet you Asuka Kazama," Han-Saem nodded to her in respect.

_Baek… hmm… kinda like that other guy at the tournament… I wonder if he's related… yeah probably._

"So are you relate-"

"Hey…" he stopped her. "Wait here a minute."

"What?" Asuka turned as he began to walk to the small café. "Oh GOD! Your brother is missing and I'm offering to TAKE you somewhere and here you need to EAT?!" She continued to ramble as he paid the cashier.

"Come on! Take it- okay good you got it to go! Now can we leave or do you need to powder your- HEY!" she exclaimed mid-sentence as he shoved a plastic box into her hands. "What's this???"

"Your lunch, Asuka," he blankly stated and kept walking, leaving her in awe. "I hope you like shrimp and tuna." he called over his shoulder. She stood there for a moment to look in the box, remembering her tossed sushi as he continued to walk. Inside was three amaebi shrimp nigiri rolls next to three toro tuna temaki along with a small cup of ginger and wasabi, accompanied with a single serving juice bottle.

_Wow… he even got me amaebi… and prepared as nigiri rolls! How did he know that was my favorite?_

"H-HEY! WAIT UP!" she yelled as she was now the one catching up.


	5. Interlude 1: Never Quit

Disclaimer: Tekken is owned my Namco. If you didn't know that you are retarded. I do not own Namco, nor do I own any rights to any music by Taproot.

Readers Note: Enjoy the Interlude featuring our first look at Hwoarang. This is set during the King of Iron Fist 6. The song featured is "Breathe" by Taproot. You can check it out on you tube. It is rather great.

Interlude 1: Never Quit

The wind howled with a bite slightly harder than normal as Hwoarang raced his motorcycle down the streets of Tokyo. Lights streaked in ribbons of red and yellow as he weaved side to side through traffic and much to the surprise, terrified pedestrians. Hwoarang was angry. Very angry.

"Fuckin' bullshit!" he exclaimed out loud to nobody but himself, his voice echoing slightly in the wind as he replayed his final moments as a participant in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.

***

"Let me up!" Hwoarang demanded to the Tekken Force Officer guarding the elevator in the Kazama Zaibatsu Headquarters.

"I'm sorry civilian, I regret to inform you I cannot allow you to enter," the officer mechanically stated, holding his hand out to stop Hwoarang from taking a step further.

"Why the Hell not?! I just kicked dozens of asses to get here! I'm in the final fucking round buddy, now let me through!" Hwoarang pointed his finger mere inches from the officer's face.

"I've been ordered to issue you this mandatory withdrawal, I apologize for your disqualification from the final round, however you will be compensated monetarily as if you finished second, a total prize of $5 million USD," the officer withdrew an envelope from his vest, handing it to Hwoarang.

Nearing his boiling point, Hwoarang immediately snatched the envelope from the fingertips of the officer and tore it open to read.

"Oh HELL no! This is some fuckin' bull shit right here!" Hwoarang began to scream as he read the leaflet aloud. "We regret to inform you that due to no fault of your own, specific technical rules listed in the official King of Iron Fist Rulebook, your progress must be halted and your participation immediately withdrawn. Due to no fault on your behalf, you will be compensated as if awarded second- OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

The guard did not waver at Hwoarang's obvious anger with the situation.

"Again sir, on behalf of the Kazama Zaibatsu, I must ask that you accept the compensatory prize and leave the premises for the interests for the final participant and Mr. Kazama,"

Hwoarang began to shake with anger.

_All that training. All this time. For nothing! FUCK!_

"And would you mind informing me exactly what fucking rule is being employed?!"

"Myself, nor Mr. Kazama, nor anybody representing the Kazama Zaibatsu is obligated to name which specific rule is being exercised," the officer explained very matter-of-factly. "However, if you refuse to comply I will be forced to exercise my… more primary duties…"

"And what if I kick the shit out you and head up there myself?" Hwoarang pointed a finger an inch from the officer's face. Again, he stood unwavering.

"I have full confidence you can do so, sir," the officer explained. "However, I must remind you it will not only be me you are dealing with."

The officer touched his earpiece slightly, emitting a soft electronic _*beep!*_

"Security, I have a withdrawn participant who will require armed escort from the premises."

Knowing it was no use fighting the entire Zaibatsu turned to walk out the door, disgusted and enraged.

_Fucking bull shit._

_***_

The engine of Hwoarang's motorcycle roared as he continued to weave through traffic. Replaying the event over and over, Hwoarang became more and more aggressive, soon finding himself weaving through counter traffic as well, creating a symphony of car horns, panicked voices and screeching rubber on tar.

"_Get off the fucking road!"_

"_Crazy bastard!"_

"_What the fuck?!"_

Hwoarang finally saw his destination, the Kazama Luxury Hotels and Suites and began to slow down. Packing was going to be painful. Emerging from the door was Steve Fox, bags packed heading for a taxi. Meeting Hwoarang's eye as he rode past the main lobby, Steve gave a limp two-fingered wave. Hwoarang sped up to find parking.

"This sucks…" Hwoarang muttered.

"_This sucks…" The same words I spat last time after the tournament… evaded… AGAIN. _

Realizing the ironic end to his participation in the tournament and being deprived of fighting Jin, something, somewhere inside Hwoarang snapped.

_THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING AGAIN!_

_*SCREEEEEECH!*_

Hwoarang immediately hair pinned his bike, opening the throttle hard releasing the rage of his motorcycle as it accelerated towards maximum speed. Hwoarang was not leaving without a fight with Kazama. He would not be denied his desire to defeat his only rival. Hwoarang's vision narrowed to the tunnel of the streets of Tokyo, once again turning lights into red and yellow ribbons of energy. Hwoarang's eyes narrowed as he focused his anger to the fight he would soon have. Touching the mp3 player attached to the dash of his bike, music flooded into his earphones, turning his pure rage into refined focus. The song was fitting as Hwoarang raced back to meet his rival in what he promised himself would be their final confrontation…

_I'm trying to scream but I can't breathe_

_Can anybody hear me?_

_I'm trying to dream but I can't sleep_

_Can anyone shield me?_

_I shut my eyes and hold my cries to myself_

_My pride's in the shitter_

_But I…_

_WON'T QUIT! _

_NEVER QUIT!_


	6. The Alexandersson Zaibatsu

Disclaimer: I asked Santa for the rights to Tekken, but he didn't grant my wish. That bastard. I still don't own Tekken.

Author's Note: Enjoy this very long update. Sorry it's been a while but Christmas puts my writing on hold. Well, more like egg nog and rum cocktails… anyways, I hope this update REALLY captures your attention!

Ch 5: The Alexandersson Zaibatsu

Asuka rolled her eyes as she sat in the passenger side of the Black 2010 Nissan GT-R as it rolled through the city streets of Tokyo.

_Who the Hell does this guy think he is? It's a frickin' rental car!_

"HA-HAAA!!!" the driver laughed in amusement. "This car is sweet!" Han-Saem smiled out of one corner of his mouth, as usual, as he shifted and tested the weight and acceleration of the GT-R.

"Oh my god…" Asuka muttered. "You could have gotten a Civic or an Accord or even some fancy German car for a MUCH cheaper price!"

"Yeah, but they're so boring…" Han-Saem's demeanor turned serious once again. "I figure if you're going to get a temporary car, might as well get some style."

_What a pretentious… jerk! Such a typical Korean… clothes, cars and style! Always gotta be looking good… _Asuka's mind began to wander. _…Though he is kinda… ugh… don't even… okay he's kinda cute. OK now it's all quiet and weird…_

"Ahem!" Akuka cleared her throat. "So… I've always wanted to know… what's up with Koreans and all this fancy stuff you guys are always so all about?" Asuka made the question only slightly accusing.

"Hmm…" Han-Saem thought. "You mean the car?"

"And the clothes…" Asuka continued, noting the designer jeans and polo shirt. Not to mention the leather boots.

"Heh," Han-Saem chirped a quick chuckle. "Grew up with it really… my mother was a fashion designer… she always said it was very important to look your best… it projects how one feels about themselves, she used to say." Han-Saem shrugged.

_Self-confidence then… can't blame him much for that… oh God… just call it arrogance so you can be mad at him again!_

"I… I see," Asuka muttered. She was surprised. _He's so different than when he was in the airport… he was all cool and quiet… now he's so … chirpy! Must be the car… Ugh… did he read my mind? He's back to being all stoic…_

"…You okay?" Han-Saem turned his cool stone-like eyes to Asuka. She felt a small flare burst in her insides as their eyes met.

"Yeah… why?" Asuka almost whispered. The eyes, normally cold and unemotional to Asuka showed a slight glint of warmth.

"Well…" Han-Saem gave a rise and fall of one shoulder, "I just noticed you've been kind of staring at me…"

_CRAP!_

"… oh uh… sorry…" Asuka snapped her head to face forward. "I guess I was just kind of… err… day dreaming."

_Nice one Asuka… day dreaming… you sure were… at least it wasn't a lie._

"Ah…" Han-Saem elevated his head slightly and let it slowly descend in a slight nod. Silence ensued.

_Again, nice one Asuka… way to kill the convo…_

"So…" Han-Saem broke the silence. "Why were you at the airport anyways? I hope you didn't miss a flight."

"I was escorting a friend to the airport," Asuka said very matter-of-factly.

"Did the question offend you?" Han-Saem noted the sharpness in her voice as he raised an eyebrow.

"No…" Asuka softened her tone, "Sorry."

Han-Saem just shrugged.

_Silence again… *sigh*_

The GT-R pulled into the parking lot of the Kazama Luxury Hotels and Suites and even Han-Saem had to take a moment to marvel in it's imperial beauty. Not only was it large and luxurious, as the name implied, it suck out like a sore thumb in the middle of Tokyo. The décor and brilliance in which it was built made it easy to spot miles away next to the symmetrical, business towers that surrounded it. It was more of a palace than a hotel. Han-Saem was in such awe he almost didn't notice the valet at his window.

"May I park your vehicle, sir?" the valet extended one outstretched white glove.

"Oh um…" Han-Saem's attention diverted to the situation at hand. "Yeah, thanks… well Asuka, here's our stop."

Asuka couldn't help but giggle as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Mr. Fashion surprised?" Asuka rested her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Nahhh…" Han-Saem waved her off, "Hey!"

"Is there a problem, sir?" a bellboy removed his upper half from the back of the GT-R. Realizing the man digging in the car was just the bellboy and was only grabbing their bags, Han-Saem did his best to recover without looking completely stupid.

"No…" Han-Saem re-built his composure as he searched for excuses. "Just ah… be careful, please."

"Of course, sir!" the bellboy bowed. Asuka continued to giggle.

"Let's go, Asuka…" Han-Saem did his best not to blush.

The pair entered the massive, gold linen double doors of the Hotel. Although Asuka had been here before, the luxury of the hotel never ceased to amaze her. Han-Saem simply appreciated the fine artistry and aesthetic beauty that was offered. The two proceeded inside, the toes of their shoes making soft taps on the elaborate marble flooring which flowed in an abstract path to the front counter. A classically beautiful clerk stood on the other side, wearing a snow white tuxedo shirt and bow tie with her hair tightly up.

"Hello, welcome to Alexandersson Luxury Hotel's and Suites!" the clerk chimed with a smile, "How may I help you?" Asuka noted with slight annoyance she looked directly at Han-Saem, completely ignoring her.

"Hello, we a-" Han-Saem started.

"We need to speak to the Hotel manager immediately," Asuka interrupted bluntly. The clerk turned her attention, as well as surprise to Asuka.

"Ah…" the clerk started with a note of surprise, "Certainly… was there a problem with your stay?"

"No," Han-Saem replied politely, yet in his regular stern tone, "We are looking for someone who stayed here about one month ago." Han-Saem withdrew a photograph from his jacket pocket.

"Room 754," Asuka chimed in. The clerk gazed at the photo.

"Ah… I, in fact remember him fairly well," the clerk smiled, obviously reminiscing as she slightly bit the corner of her lower lip. Knowing Hwoarang, Han-Saem immediately theorized their relationship.

_Oh God… yeah I bet they know each other __**REALLY **__well…_

"I'll let the Hotel manager know right away…" the Clerk bowed her head, "May I ask if he is in some sort of trouble?"

"No, that is not the concern at all," Han-Saem gave her a slight half grin.

"Very good," the clerk smiled as she turned and left. Han-Saem and Asuka simultaneously looked at each other.

"Hm… wonder how they know each other so well," Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"I know…" Han-Saem muttered. Asuka looked at him quizzically. A moment later realization spread across her face.

"What a whore!" she whispered in surprise. Han-Saem couldn't help but chuckle.

Asuka noted the stack of business cards at the desk, "I guess it's the Alexandersson Luxury Suites and Hotels now… looks like he took over everything."

"You know this Alexandersson?" Han-Saem's stone cool eyes looked into Asuka's, which sent a slight tingle through her spine.

"Yeah…" Asuka squinted slightly, thinking of how to explain, "He sort of… crashed the tournament… used to be a Tekken officer, staged a huge rebellion… he apparently is related to the Mishima family and inherited the Zaibatsu after the disappearance of Jin, Kazuya and Heihachi."

"Looks like he got into the Hotel business as well,"

At that moment a tall, dirty-blonde man sporting a pin-striped business suit with a rather extravagant hair style strode to the front counter.

"Hi, my name is Lars Alexandersson and…" Lars immediately noticed Asuka. "Asuka! What brings you here?"

"Lars?!" Asuka looked surprised, "I thought you inherited the entire Zaibatsu? What are you doing managing a Hotel?"

"Well…" Lars began to chuckle. "I'm not much of a businessman… so I hired some people to take care of the Zaibatsu's larger enterprises and I decided to do something a little more people-friendly… so here I am!"

"So you just let the entire Zaibatsu run out of your control?!" Asuka looked alarmed.

"No, no…" Lars waved a hand in dismissal, "I still monitor and direct the Zaibatsu as a whole… I just delegate a lot of power to certain people and focus most of my attention here."

"Wow…" Asuka looked a little blown away.

"Anyways," Lars focused himself on the situation at hand, "I've been told you are looking for someone and judging from the timeframe and now, the people present, I assume it has something to do with a tournament participant?" Lars looked a bit concerned.

"Yes," Han-Saem said coolly as he handed Lars the photo. "My name is Baek Han-Saem, my brother has been missing since the tournament and I have traced him here thus far."

Lars stared at the photo and nodded his head slowly. He noticeably exhaled.

"Please, follow me into my office, we'll talk there," Lars turned and walked away, re-appearing seconds later from the entryway to the front desk, motioning for them to follow. Lars then turned to the bellboy.

"Please take these to Premier Suite 7," Lars ordered as he pointed over his shoulder at what appeared to really be nothing at all.

"Yes, sir," the bellboy bowed.

Han-Saem and Asuka followed Lars to the elevator, where another bellboy had called the elevator. Upon entering, Lars withdrew a key, turning a lock on the elevator floor control panel. A star on the panel lit up as the doors closed and ascended the elevator upward.

"What I'm going to tell you may be slightly… disturbing," Lars said quietly. "However I believe Hwoarang is alive."

"Go on," Han-Saem said sternly.

The elevator reached its destination and the doors opened to reveal a massive, ornate office. Han-Saem failed to see any walls that were not windows and could only assume they were at the top floor. Lars immediately strode to his desk, opening a drawer to reveal a remote control. Lars pressed a button, which chimed a mechanical _BEEP. _The windows immediately tinted, leaving the room in low light.

"Activate screen," Lars commanded.

In the middle of the room a small projector protruded slightly from the floor, illuminating a floating screen in the middle of the room.

"_Welcome Lars, please select a program or presentation." _A robotic voice chimed.

"Presentation 79, the Syndicate 13 Conspiracy," Lars commanded.

"_Searching… Presentation 79: the Syndicate 13 Conspiracy." _the computer confirmed, showing a large title screen with the words mentioned in what appeared to be a professional presentation. Lars moved within three feet of the screen, and waved a hand, which scrolled the screen to the next slide.

"Allow me to explain some things, Mr. Baek," Lars began, "the last few King of Iron Fist tournaments were effectively a series business wars between the then Kazama Zaibatsu and G Corporation." Lars began to wave through slides which presented base facts about the two warring businesses, many showing photographs of Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and the Armies between them.

"Nearing the end of the King of Iron Fist 5 Tournament, it was discovered there was a possibility of a third-party infiltrating both sides," Lars continued to explain, "This excludes a few national governments of whom the Zaibatsu was very well aware of, but did not concern them," Lars motioned towards a photograph of a Russian military officer.

"Dragunov," Asuka muttered in disgust. Han-Saem simply listened intently.

"Harmless, really, Dragunov had ties to an identifiable government with reputation on the line, and thus was easy for the Zaibatsu to re-direct and avoid conflict with," Lars continued, "However, the third party in question here had no apparent motive and was simply implied with a series of hints and clues and only a single suspected agent." Lars waved to a slide with a photograph of a man of African decent.

"Raven?!" Asuka exclaimed, alarmed. Lars paused on the slide showing the ninja.

"Yes, Raven," Lars motioned to the photo with his other hand. "The Zaibatsu was very concerned with his activity at King of Iron Fist Five and Six, and thus investigated him covertly quite extensively." Lars waved to another slide, the next depicting a file with multiple lines of information. Han-Saem mentally noted it would take hours to read it all.

"After quite a bit of research and many spies and operatives being lost at the will of Heihachi and Jin, this file was put together on the third-party," Lars explained, "To annotate, it was discovered it is a secret international organization named Syndicate 13."

"Obviously very secret, I've never heard of it," Han-Saem folded his arms as he began to read tid-bits of information.

"Few people have," Lars continued. "Syndicate 13's motives are still a mystery, however it is theorized they have little or no national interests and are independent from any political States. Our best guess is they are a business firm, much like the Zaibatsu and G Corporation who wish to rise to power."

"Another warring corporation?" Asuka asked, alarmed.

"Yes," Lars moved to the next slide, showing a profile of Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. "The last operative sent by Jin Kazama, who was lost on his mission, was able to hack into an Syndicate 13's computer system and sent about half of a file which has given us the most information we have been able to obtain. The file contained plans regarding Jin Kazama and his Devil Gene. Unfortunately, the file was encrypted to be sent in random bits and pieces, the only hard information we received is that Syndicate 13 wished to capture both Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, presumably to harness their Devil Genes."

"And what about Hwoarang?" Han-Saem asked quizzically, "Where does he land in any of this?"

Lars sighed, a look of puzzled though spread over his face, "Honestly, I have no idea how Hwoarang fits into this ordeal directly, if at all," Lars explained, "The only reason I'm telling you this is that Hwoarang was last seen following Jin Kazama to the final stage of the tournament to the Temple in which Azazel was held…"

"But it collapsed! The temple collapsed!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, I was there," Lars nodded to Asuka, "However our own intelligence shed some light on that situation," Lars moved to another slide, showing an overhead view of the Temple ruins, depicting a crew excavating them.

"Satellite imagery found what we believe was Syndicate 13 agents excavating the ruins," Lars moved his hand to capture one area of the satellite photo, "Zoom." Lars commanded. "Zoom… Zoom… Zoom." The camera began to focus the pixels of the zoomed area of the photograph.

"Raven…" Han-Saem muttered.

"That's right," Lars nodded to Han-Saem. "Raven's presence has led us to believe Syndicate 13 was able to arrive on-site and excavate the remains of the temple."

"I apologize, but again, where does Hwoarang come into any of this?" Han-Saem opened his hands in confusion.

"I'm getting to that," Lars moved to the next slide, showing four photographs of the crew moving four figures from the site. Lars moved his hand to one specific photograph. "Zoom… Zoom," the pixels cleared to show the crew moving what appeared to be a man wearing a leather vest with a very easily identifiable logo on the back.

"Hwoarang!" Han-Saem stepped forward, "So how do believe he's alive?!" Han-Saem showed a rare display of emotion.

"Thermal," Lars commanded, turning the photographs to a thermal image of all four, "All four figures, which we very much believe are Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima and of course, Hwoarang, show a heat signature which depict living vital signs."

Han-Saem exhaled in relief as he stared at the white core of Hwoarang's body. _He is alive… at least in these photos…_

"So," Han-Saem looked to Lars, "What are you planning?"

Lars folded his arms across his chest, "You came at a good time, actually. Tomorrow we are commencing an operation on what we believe is a research site of Syndicate 13," Lars moved to another slide, showing an island off the coast, zooming into a small building.

"Our satellite intelligence brought the crew here. Judging from its architecture, we believe it is an underground research facility and all four are kept here." Lars cleared his throat. "We can only presume Raven is there as well."

"May I join?" Han-Saem asked immediately.

"I'm sorry, this is a top secret operation, I'm already accessing you to classified information for the sake of your family member's whereabouts." Lars shook his head. "If it weren't for Asuka's presence I would not share this information at all."

"I have military experience as an officer in the Korean Army, I'll assist in any way I can," Han-Saem stepped forward.

"I'm coming too!" Asuka stepped forward. Lars and Han-Saem looked at her simultaneously. Both forgot she was even there.

"Uhmm…" Lars muttered in surprise.

"Jin is my cousin! It's my family affair too!" Asuka pointed a thumb to her chest.

"Please, Lars," Han-Saem said coolly clashing his stone cold stare to Lars' golden eyes, "At least allow us to come with, we will not interfere at all until the operation is over."

Lars put his hands on his hips and exhaled as he thought deeply.

"I'll have to give this some thought… please understand this is a 'no profile' operation… completely off the record… I fear I may have even told you more than I anticipated." Lars moved to his desk and sat in the large leather chair, hands folded over his mouth as he thought.

"We are all connected here, Lars," Han-Saem turned his body to face Alexandersson, "Please."

Lars stood. "I will consider your request, please give me some time."

"Come on! We ha-" Asuka started to protest. Han-Saem immediately interrupted her with a silencing hand.

"Very well," Han-Saem nodded.

"Please, be my guest in the room I have put your luggage, I will re-confer with you as soon as I have made my decision," Lars leaned back into his chair.

Han-Saem gave him another nod. Asuka huffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

Lars pushed a button on his desk, which immediately opened the elevator.

"Premier suite 7, floor 7," Lars motioned to the elevator. "I will notify you within a few hours."

Han-Saem and Asuka turned to leave.

_He is alive… there is hope… hang on Master… I'm so close… I am so very close…_


End file.
